A Twist of Fate
by LeftUnsaid
Summary: Inu/Nar Xover. Kagome, raised as a priestess, is thrust into the world of ninja arts as she discovers she is more than just a simple shrine maiden. As a jinchuuriki, she must embrace her miko heritage as well as face the demon sealed with. Sasuke x Kagome
1. Past Secrets

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Naruto.

Author's Note: I've been reading one too many Inuyasha crossovers, I think. Now, I know much more about the Inuyasha storyline than Naruto's—considering I started watching the Naruto anime about thirty or forty episodes in—so please forgive any errors you may find.

This fanfiction will either have a Kagome/Sasuke or Kag/Itachi pairing. We'll see how it goes :)

As I write this, I'm not even sure if I'll be posting the story. I've typed out the beginnings of MANY stories before, but I've never gotten around to posting them. So here's to hoping I actually get off my lazy, procrastinating ass for once. Oh, and if you're reading this, it means that yes, I _**have**_ indeed gotten off my lazy, procrastinating ass, so you can congratulate me and reward me with a review, provided you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more, of course.

* * *

A Twist of Fate

Chapter 01: Past Secrets

*

_Bijuu._ Tailed demons that wreaked havoc throughout the great countries. Nine destructive beasts with unfathomable power. Each had a different number of tails, ranging from one to nine. They were _Ichibi no Shukaku_, the racoon; _Nibi no Nekomata_, the cat;_ Sanbi no Isonade_, the fish;_ Yonbi no Sokou_, the reptile; _Gobi no Houkou_, the dog;_ Rokubi no Raijuu_, the weasel;_ Shichibi no Kaku_, the badger; _Hachibi no Hachimata,_ the snake; _Kyuubi no Yoko, _the fox.

To stop the destruction the tailed demons evoked across the lands, each were sealed away within newborn babies with powerful techniques used by ninja. The vessel, or human containers of the bijuu were called _jinchuuriki._ The bijuu would occasionally grant their power to jinchuuriki, but such power was not meant to be wielded by humans; if the immense chakra of the bijuu was ever fully harnessed, the jinchuuriki would be lost in a blood lust. As such, they were dangerous and detrimental to ordinary life, for there were some power-hungry individuals that wished to claim the power for themselves.

It was forbidden and taboo to ever speak of the event that laid waste to the land. Thus, the identities of the jinchuuriki were a well-kept secret amongst those that had survived the annihilation. Even the jinchuuriki themselves did not know what they truly were unless the bijuu within them were to awaken from their dormant state. However, though forbidden to speak of the subject, most did not feel the need to be discrete in their discrimination against the jinchuuriki that resided with them.

The jinchuuriki were a reminder of the tragic past and were thus despised and hated.

They were fated to never know happiness…

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she wiped the light sweat from her brow. She had only just finished sweeping the autumn leaves from the numerous steps leading up to the shrine in which she resided. Turning her gaze westward, Kagome gazed wistfully at the setting sun, with the vibrant shades of oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks strewn about the sky.

Despite her years, she had never ventured past the shrine gates; the head priest simply did not allow her to do so. Rather, she was educated in lessons that were deemed unorthodox for most priestesses. A prodigy in every sense of the word, Kagome had excelled in anything and everything the head priest thought to teach her. Oftentimes she wondered what the head priest's motives were in doing so. The young girl had gained full control over her _ki_, or spiritual powers, at the tender age of five; she mastered the martial arts she had been trained in, including hand to hand combat, as well as how to wield a longbow and sword; as well, she had been taught to read and write, and was tutored about the geography of the five great countries—the Fire Country, the Wind Country, the Water Country, the Lightning Country, and the Earth Country—and the remaining five lesser countries—the Sound Country, the Rain Country, the Grass Country, the Wave Country, and the Waterfall Country.

_How depressing_, she mused,_ to have learned of what the world has to offer, yet confined to this single place_. Of all her lessons, what excited her most were stories of the ninja and their respective hidden villages. How she longed to see a ninja for herself and witness their prowess in combat with ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

Running a hand through her loose ebony locks, Kagome winced as her fingers snagged a knot. Turning, she strolled past the main grounds of the shrine and entered the building itself after propping her broom against the entrance. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the indoors, Kagome strode purposefully down the long hallway before stopping in front of a shoji door. Kneeling down, she slid open the door and bowed respectfully to the head priest.

"I had finished with today's chores, Mushin-sama," Kagome said softly, still facing the tatami mats beneath her.

"Good work Kagome," Mushin replied warmly, "It has come to my attention that you have reached the age of twelve, is that correct?"

Still kneeled by the door, Kagome glanced upwards to see her mentor sitting at the low kotatsu table with a cup of steaming tea in hand. "Yes, Mushin-sama," she answered.

The old man sighed heavily and beckoned her over to the table. Kagome rose from her position to seat herself across the table from Mushin. Silently, the head priest placed a cup in front of her and began to ceremoniously pour her tea. The young girl fidgeted slightly, wondering what her master was obviously struggling to say.

Pondering over the subject of this seemingly spontaneous event, Kagome started when the priest's next words broke her reverie. "It is time I told you of your past, and of what you truly are, Kagome."

"What are you talking about? I am Kagome, born and bred on these shrine grounds. I know who and what I am." Confusion laced her words.

"You are mistaken, Kagome. Before you say anything, please allow me to fully recount your history. While your mother was indeed a priestess, your father was… a shinobi."

"No way!" Kagome interjected, too shocked to say anything else.

"Yes," Mushin began, looking past Kagome as though lost in his thought. "Your father was on a mission when he met your mother, who was under my tutelage at the time. Needless to say, they soon fell in love." He turned his gaze at Kagome, his eyes glistening with tears, "You look so very much like your mother. Although your eyes… You have your father's eyes: strong, determined, and full of passion…

"At first, I disapproved greatly of their union, but their love for one another overcame my protests. Each of them was destined to walk their own path: your mother was a priestess, destined for a life of celibacy and servitude to the gods, and your father was the Mizukage of Kirigakure, a position stained by bloodshed. Together, they were strong, and forged a new pathway for themselves. Despite this, disaster struck. Back then, the hidden villages were in a state of chaos, even more so than today. It was a time of civil unrest, with the disorder further fuelled by the havoc caused by the bijuu.

"There were those in Kirigakure that disapproved of their Mizukage bringing an outsider into the village. However, your father did not heed their warnings. Two years passed by quickly without much incident, and in that time, your mother and father bore you, their pride and joy. However, the unease amongst those in Kirigakure escalated, resulting in a faction against the Mizukage. Those loyal to the Mizukage fought long and hard to quell these rebels and managed to barely contain them before a great tragedy befell the great village."

"—The bijuu." Kagome stated quietly.

"Indeed. Soon after, the Nbi decided to attack. Kirigakure was greatly weakened after the civil war that had broken out prior and the few ninja that were able to fight were at a great disadvantage. Your father used a great deal of his chakra to seal the beast away, which left the last vestiges of the rebel faction a great opportunity. While the Mizukage was vulnerable, they killed him.

"The faction then turned towards your mother. However, with you in hand, she fled the village. It was an arduous journey, for she had highly skilled shinobi called "hunter-nin" following in pursuit. Code-named "The Undertaker Squad," the hunter-nin are a part of the ninja elite; they are a special tracker team in Kirigakure's ANBU squad usually given the task of hunting down missing-nin. They are ruthless when it comes to their missions: they kill their target, take only the head as proof, and then completely and utterly obliterate the remains of their target.

"Somehow, your mother made it—but just barely. The sky was an ominous shade of red that dawn when your mother finally arrived at the shrine gates. The hunter-nin managed to find her and injure her severely. But a mother's love for her child is strong. She accomplished an incredible feat when she evaded the hunter-nin wounded as she was. She made it in time to entrust us with you, but she herself—" Mushin's voice broke, "She was not so lucky."

Kagome choked on her tears. Mushin had never told her the story of her past, now she wished he never had; this was just too much! "Why did they have to kill her?"

Mushin eyes darkened, "The ones who had killed your father desired power. When he sealed the bijuu away, your mother was the only one who knew of its sealed location. With that knowledge, she fled from Kirigakure."

"And what of the bijuu?" Kagome asked, almost inaudibly, as if dreading the answer.

The old priest looked away momentarily, almost... guiltily. And suddenly, Kagome knew.

"It's sealed inside_ me,_ isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Mushin nodded gravely; empathy evident in his dark brown eyes.

Suddenly, Kagome felt ill; the feelings that arose from her stomach made her want to vomit. She clasped her hands over her mouth. "You're lying!" Tears welled up in her blue eyes, blurring her vision. "It can't be true! I'm just Kagome! I'm a priestess dedicated to this shrine!" She cried.

With painstaking effort, Mushin rose from his seated position and wrapped his arms tenderly around the distraught girl. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His own tears threatened to fall. There was nothing else he could do to comfort the girl he had raised as his own daughter for the past twelve years. There was nothing he could do, because she was a _jinchuuriki_. Her destiny would not allow her peace, for there would always be those who sought the power of the bijuu; they both knew that.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kagome wailed into his robes; clinging to the soft material as though it were a barricade protecting her from reality's harsh grasp.

Mushin's heart went out to the little girl. "You were born for great things, Kagome. Your destiny will bring you to places you've never even dreamed of."

"I don't want it! Any of it!" Kagome cried into Mushin's robes. Her voice was muffled.

The priest gently petted Kagome's long black tresses. "Come with me, Kagome. There's something I've been meaning to give to you."

Mushin stood, while Kagome still lay curled in a sobbing heap. With strength he didn't know he still possessed, Mushin lifted the girl to her feet and took her by the hand. He led her through a vast number of corridors until they arrived before a room Kagome hadn't even known existed. Strewn across this particular shoji door was no small amount of seals, creating a strong barrier of sorts.

Dropping her hand, Mushin clasped his own two together and began to chant softly under his breath. Kagome looked up at the man curiously before an intense aura began to tickle her senses; growing stronger with each passing second. Almost instinctively, she moved forward. It was as though something was calling her, tempting her to come nearer.

"Come," was all Mushin said before taking her by the hand once more. He slid open the shoji door, revealing a small shrine illuminated by candles at each corner located at the centre of the otherwise barren room. Sitting atop the shrine alter was a small box, sealed by a lock. Before Kagome could say anything, Mushin drew a key from the folds of his robes and pressed the metal object in Kagome's small right hand.

"This was from your mother. I was instructed to give this to you when you turned twelve," he explained, "I'll leave you now. Come see me when you're ready." With that, Mushin pressed a kiss to Kagome's forehead and exited with a swish of his robes, leaving a faint scent of incense in his wake.

Hesitantly, Kagome glanced down from the key to the box.

_From my… mother?_

Curiosity compelled her and yet apprehension inhibited her. Overwhelmed by the two distinct feelings, Kagome closed her eyes and drew deep breaths. Gripping the key tightly in her hand, she stalked towards the seemingly innocent box. This was where the aura was coming from. What could possibly be contained within that box?

Slowly, unnervingly, Kagome inserted the key into the lock and twisted. In the silence of the room, the box opened with an audible, almost deafeningly loud _click! _

What was in the box? Kagome opened her eyes a sliver—she hadn't even known when she had clenched them shut!—to find a slip of paper resting at the top of the box.

She reached out for it, slowly, as though she were afraid it might burn her. Grasping the letter, Kagome noticed another object sitting neatly at the bottom. _What a pretty necklace_, she thought. Attached to a silver chain was a light pink bauble that shone many colours. It was unlike any stone Kagome had ever seen before. This was definitely the source of the aura she had felt since Mushin-sama had lifted the wards.

Slipping the chain around her neck, Kagome unfolded note, noting the scent of forest pine that wafted from the old preserved stationary. She began to read:

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_If Mushin has followed the instructions I have left him, then you must already be twelve years of age. Oh, how I wish I could have seen you all grown up. Know that your father and I are truly proud of you, Kagome, our daughter. We're sorry that we couldn't be there for you._

_However, there are circumstances regarding your existence that you must know. Within your body, the Nibi no Nekomata lies sealed in a dormant state. You must be careful, for there are some who will stop at nothing to gain its power. Do not allow the Nibi to dictate your life, however. You must follow your own heart; don't let anyone else decide your fate for you._

_You have reached an important age, Kagome. You cannot spend the rest of your life locked away in the shrine. You have a destiny to fulfill. _

_You have learned the ways of the priestess, as I have. Now, you must follow the path of your father and learn the ways of the ninja. Seek out the Yondaime Minato-sama at Konohagakure, for he and your father are old friends and he will be able to assist you in this important mission. _

_Enclosed is a memento of your father. It is called the Shikon on Tama. Keep it with you always, for it will protect you in times of need. _

_Remember, your father and I will always love you, no matter where you are._

_With love, always,_

_- Mother._

Silent tears began to roll down Kagome's cheeks and onto the parchment she held, dotting the paper and smearing the script. Her knees began to tremble and soon buckled beneath her weight. She clutched to her the letter tightly, immersing herself in the scent of her long-deceased mother; the mother she never had the chance to know or meet. She imagined her mother was right beside her, holding her in a mother's warm embrace.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome wept.

* * *

It was a long time before Kagome found the will to move from her state; past midnight, perhaps. Exiting the room with the letter, box, and key in hand, she moved about the shadowy corridors as though in a daze; her bare feet treading soundlessly across the polished wooden floors.

Before realizing it, Kagome found herself in front of Mushin's chamber. Despite it being the middle of the night, a candle was still burning in Mushin's room, illuminating the hallway in which she stood.

Mushin was still awake—perhaps waiting for her?

Disregarding protocol, Kagome let herself in without formalities. She found her master in a meditative state, though it was obvious he had heard her entrance.

Kagome hesitated, unsure of how to begin.

Mushin saved her the trouble. "What is it you would like to know, Kagome?" His old, all-knowing eyes opened fully as he directed his gaze upon the girl, who stood fidgeting by the door. Immediately, Mushin noticed that she was wearing the Shikon no Tama. He gestured for her to take a seat in front of him.

Kagome kneeled by the old priest, but her gaze was directed downwards, almost shyly. Her fingers toyed with the edges of her sleeves.

Her mouth opened and closed numerous times, as though she couldn't get her voice out.

Several minutes of silence passed before she spoke, "Ne, Mushin-sama… Father's name… What was it?"

Mushin blinked a few times. He was expecting a more thought-provoking question. "His name was Isao. Higurashi Isao."

"And my mother? What was her name?"

"You mother…" Mushin spoke wistfully, as though lost in his memories, "She was called Asami."

"Asami and Isao…" Kagome murmured, testing the names as she spoke them. She closed her eyes and tried to envision her lost parents, but she couldn't evoke the memory of their images; she couldn't even _imagine_ faces to match the warm smiles that she somehow knew would grace their faces.

She sighed. It was no use.

"Mushin-sama…" Kagome began again, "In my mother's letter, she said that I would have to follow my father's footsteps and learn ninja arts."

Mushin nodded, "I am familiar with the contents of the letter."

Kagome bit her lip, "Then… where—not to mention _how—_am I supposed to find Konohagakure?"

"This shrine is situated on the coast of the Fire Country. To the east would be Kirigakure. To find Konohagakure, you must travel west. However, I know not the exact location of the Hidden Leaf Village, that is something you must discover on your own."

Kagome wanted nothing more than to scream in frustration. She had no idea of what lay beyond the shrine gates, so how in the world was she supposed to find a _Hidden Village_ with only a single compass direction as a hint?

"Alright. I'll set out by noon tomorrow," Kagome sighed; might as well get an early head start.

"If that is what you wish," Mushin said sadly. Even though he was prepared for his surrogate daughter's departure, it was hard to let go. He reached behind him for the freshly forged blade he had commissioned and presented it to her, "Take this for your journey. May it protect you from harm's way."

Kagome gasped when she drew the blade from its sheath. It was beautiful. Her eyes watered with gratitude towards the man that had cared for her throughout her entire life. "I will not let you down, Mushin-sama."

With a final bow, Kagome left her mentor with his thoughts as she went to prepare for her journey.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: If Naruto or Inuyasha belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing _fan_fiction, now would I?

Author's Note: Whoohoo! Seeing positive reviews has boosted my spirits and makes me want to write the second chapter. Ahh, but I'm still amazed that I managed to post that first chapter! I _never_ get that far when I start writing a fanfic! I'm proud :)

Okay, since you guys seem to want a Kagome/Sasuke paring that is what it shall be. I hope I won't disappoint you guys! To clarify, I guess this fanfic will constitute as an AU for both Inuyasha and Naruto. It's set in the Naruto world, and I'll be _loosely_ following some points of the original story, but the fic will revolve mainly around Kagome's role. Thus, the identity of the other jinchuuriki won't really matter too much in this story; don't worry, if it's important, it will be explained.

Sooo sorry for the late update guys, but I'm a slow writer. This chapter might be a tad boring, but I didn't want to jump around the story too much~

* * *

A Twist of Fate

Chapter 02: Arrival

*

"Heh!" Twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto grinned from his place suspended in front of the Hokage monuments, admiring his handiwork. To think! All he needed was some rope, a bucket of paint, and a paintbrush! He was so awesome for pulling this off! No one else would have been genius enough to paint the faces of the stone carvings!

"Just look at what he did!"

"Get down from there!"

"Stop causing trouble!"

The angry voices coming from below did nothing to stop Naruto from achieving his most ultimate prank yet.

Naruto spun in midair to face the yelling crowd, "Shut up you morons! You're all just jealous you wouldn't be able to do something like this! I can! I'm incredible!" He then noticed Hokage-sama with his prominent red and white attire standing in the angry crowd… next to _Iruka-sensei_?!

Naruto gulped. He was _so_ going to get it!

"What the hell are you doing up there during class time, you moron! Get down from there right now!" Iruka's angry, bellowing voice made Naruto pale.

Flailing in midair, Naruto struggled to get loose from the ropes that held him up. _Hurry hurry hurry! _He thought anxiously to himself. _Iruka-sensei's_ _gonna _kill _me!_

Finally! Just as he freed from the ropes, Iruka-sensei and another jounin were standing on the nose of the Hokage carving he'd just been painting. Seeing as how he couldn't go up, Naruto made a risky leap to the nearest roof.

The landing was bone-jarring, but Naruto wouldn't let that stop him from getting away. Forcing his legs to move, Naruto ran as though his life depended on it. He led his pursuers on a chase through the village.

They must have circled the village four times before Naruto finally lost the jounin chasing him. He snickered. They were so stupid! They ran right past him while he was blended into his surroundings.

"Too easy!" Naruto laughed, staring in the direction the jounin ran in. Which is why he was so surprised when—

"Oi, NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei shouted into his ear from behind.

Naruto yelped before slowly turning around. He hung his head in defeat; he'd been caught.

* * *

Naruto cursed under his breath as he scrubbed the Hokage monuments clean of the paint he'd used to vandalise them earlier that day. This wasn't fair! All he wanted to do was have some fun! It wasn't _his_ fault he had no one to play with!

After Iruka-sensei had dragged him back to the Academy, sensei had humiliated him in front of the class. Then he forced everyone to do the review test for the Henge no Jutsu—that was so mean! Not only was the transformation technique one of Naruto's worst techniques, all his classmates got mad at him for Iruka-sensei's test!

Then, even though Iruka-sensei _knew _he wouldn't—couldn't—do the technique, sensei got even madder at him for doing his Sexy no Jutsu instead!

"Damn it," Naruto scrubbed harder, as if directing his anger into his work. This was such a stupid and unfair punishment!

"I'm not letting you go home until it's spotless," Iruka said offhandedly from his perch on the Shodaime's forehead protector.

Naruto glanced up, "I don't care. No one's waiting for me at home anyways."

Iruka sighed. He sometimes forgot he should be more sensitive around the boy, "Hey, Naruto," Iruka prodded, almost apologetically.

Naruto glared up at him, "What is it now?"

"Well," Iruka began, scratching his cheek in thought, "If you clean it up nicely, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight."

Naruto's face lit up at the mention of ramen. It was his favourite! But even better than ramen was _free_ ramen! He grinned enthusiastically, "Alright! I'll do my best then!"

Iruka smiled.

* * *

It was barely nightfall when Kagome arrived at the gates of Konoha. The darkening sky was painted a vibrant, fiery red hue. Behind her, the sun was almost fully set, and the last vestiges of sunlight cast a long shadow from her figure.

She did it. She was dirty, sweaty, and disgusting; not to mention hungry and exhausted. But she did it!

A wide grin spread across her face, wiping away the fatigue that had adorned her face moments earlier. Kagome wanted to cheer. _Civilization!_ She thought happily.

Despite her elation of finally having made it to Konoha, Kagome felt like she wanted to faint on the spot. It wasn't the matter of setting off on a journey far from the home she had never left before. Nor was it the fact she had gotten lost countless times. Her hungry state wasn't the problem—no, she could proudly say that she successfully caught an abundance of fish on her first try—and it wasn't even about her current, abhorrent state of cleanliness—which was something she valued very greatly. And furthermore, she wasn't _too _displeased about being a twelve year old sent out to journey alone for the very first time.

The problem was in fact, very simple: her feet _hurt._ Kagome had been walking endlessly since the beginning of her journey, rarely stopping to take breaks. She had enough stamina—constant physical training as an apprentice had seen to that—but her feet had never suffered so much constant abuse before!

Nine days had passed since she began her journey and left the shrine. With that thought, a twinge of homesickness ran through her. _Mushin-sama_…

Kagome yearned to see her mentor once more. He had looked so heartbroken the day she left with only her mother's memento in hand and his gift strapped to her back. The old man looked as though he would never see her again.

Nostalgia overcame her. She would never forget his scent as he pulled her into an embrace.

"_You have your mother's love, your father's Shikon no Tama, and my gift protecting you. Know that we are always watching over you," he murmured in her ear. _

"_Be safe," he continued, "For you will face many dangerous obstacles in the future."_

"_Can't I just stay here?" Kagome muttered tearfully into his robes._

_Pulling away from the girl, Mushin kneeled down to look Kagome in the eyes. "I truly with you could, my child," Mushin breathed softly, wiping the lone tear that was sliding down Kagome's pale cheek, "But we cannot protect you from the world forever. Reality will come for you, and when it does, I want you to be ready and able to protect yourself."_

"_I understand," Kagome said bravely, using her sleeve to rub away the remaining tears, "I'll make you proud."_

_Mushin smiled, "I already am."_

With that, Kagome had torn herself from the priest's grasp, afraid that she would lose her will to leave if she were to remain in his arms.

Kagome shook her head as though to free herself from the depressing memory. This was no time to dwell on the past! She looked towards the impressive wooden gates that obstructed her path into Konohagakure. It was now or never.

Slowly, Kagome closed the distance between herself and the gates; step by step, until she stood a foot away from the massive doors.

She raised her hand, and after a deep breath, she knocked.

* * *

Naruto was in heaven! Here he was, sitting at Ichiraku Ramen with a _free, _beautiful, _free, _glorious, magnificent, _free_ bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of him. Gama-chan would stay plump tonight!

He inhaled the smell of his ramen with gusto. Ah! That wonderful scent! Grabbing his pair of chopsticks, Naruto proceeded to devour the noodles that beckoned him so, uninhibited by the boiling temperature.

"Naruto," Iruka-sensei started.

"Mmm?" came Naruto's reply, while still messily slurping his ramen.

Iruka watched the boy eat for a moment, somehow unperturbed by Naruto's consumption habits. "Why did you vandalize such an important monument? You know who the Hokage are, right?" he questioned.

"Of course I do!" Naruto spoke around his ramen-filled mouth. Following his last mouthful of noodles, Naruto grabbed the bowl and drank the remaining soup—after all, it'd be a waste not to finish it! He plopped the bowl down on the counter with a contented sigh, and finally turned in his seat to look his sensei in the eye. "In other words, those who have the title of Hokage are the strongest ninja in the village, right?" Naruto glanced down at his empty bowl, "And I hear the Yondaime is a hero who even protected the village from a monster fox."

Iruka was confused, "Then why did you…?"

"One day, I'm gonna get the name of Hokage and become even greater than any of the other Hokage!" The blond boy proclaimed with determination, "Then, I'm gonna make everyone in the village acknowledge me!"

Iruka was astonished at the young boy's resolve. Most kids his age had more… obtainable and realistic goals; stuff like, 'I'm going to uphold the family honour!' or 'I'm going to become a strong jounin!'

_Hokage, huh?_ Iruka thought. It was a shocking declaration, but what else was to be expected from a boy like Naruto?

"By the way, I have a favour to ask," the sound of Naruto's voice brought Iruka back out of his reverie.

"You want another bowl?" Iruka guessed.

"No. Can I try on that forehead protector?" Naruto begged earnestly.

Iruka's hand automatically shot up to adjust his hiate-ate, "This? No way, not a chance. This is proof you graduated school and that you're a real ninja. You'll get yours eventually when graduation time comes around."

"That sucks!" Naruto exclaimed, "Iruka-sensei's so stingy!"

Iruka merely laughed at the boy's antics.

"I want another bowl!" Naruto declared, as if out of vengeance.

Iruka blanched. Why did he ever bother to say he'd treat Naruto to ramen?

* * *

The two jounin that had been assigned to the gates turned to look towards the source of the light knocking sound. They just got off duty, so they decided to close the gates for the night. Why couldn't the visitor have come just a bit earlier?

The younger of the two grunted in annoyance. There was nothing quite as irritating as being led to believe that one was done for the day, only to discover there was in fact, more work to be done. He tugged at the stray lock of red hair that had fallen from its ponytail, obviously displeased at the thought of having to deal with yet another presumptuous visitor. Those who knew nothing of the workings of ninja villages were oftentimes ignorant; they believed ninja were mere tools that could be used and then cast aside when their usefulness was served.

"Hideki, go get that, will you?" he drawled.

Hideki glanced at his partner through the black fringe that covered half his face, sparing him an annoyed glance before making his way toward the towering gates. He'd definitely have to talk some sense into his partner; Akihiko was one of the laziest people he'd ever met—and he called himself a _ninja_!

But truly, who could this mystery guest be at this hour? With a grunt, Hideki heaved one of the heavy wooden doors ajar. Looking at the visitor, he blinked.

"Oi, Hideki, who is it?" Akihiko called out, though it was apparent in his voice that he was none too interested in the identity of their guest. Hideki said nothing. Sighing, Akihiko dragged himself over to where his partner stood to catch a glimpse of the visitor. He saw no one there, until he looked down. "What the hell, it's just some kid," Akihiko complained to no one in particular. Turning to the wide-eyed girl, he spoke, "What do you want kid? Shouldn't you be at home right now?"

At the word _'home'_ the girl began to tear up. Akihiko panicked, what was he supposed to do now? He didn't know how to handle kids, much less _crying_ ones. The little girl began to sniffle a bit. At that, Akihiko felt a panic attack coming on. For crying out loud, he didn't even _like_ kids! "Hideki, do something!" he hissed, nudging the black-haired man.

Hideki seemed to snap out of his surprised shock. Kneeling to face the little girl, he reached out to pat her raven locks. "It's okay, Akihiko doesn't mean any harm, he's just always a grouch. What's your name, kid?"

Whether it was the soothing pats on her head or the reassuring sound of his voice, Hideki didn't know. But luckily, the girl began to stop crying. "Kagome," she said, "My name's Kagome."

Hideki took time to regard her unruly appearance as she spoke. She wore priestess robes. What business did a priestess have with a ninja village? On another peculiar note, she had a sword strapped to her back; the dark colour of the hilt and sheath contrasted against the white and red of her garb and looked rather ominous in the possession of a little girl with such an angelic countenance. "Ah, Kagome, what a pretty name. So what brings you to Konoha?" Hideki queried.

All at once, Kagome's demeanour changed, determination shone in her brilliant blue eyes. "I'd like to speak with the Yondaime Minato-sama," Kagome announced boldly.

Hideki and Akihiko glanced at each other. Where had she been all this time? …Didn't she know?

"Well, that is… you see, the Hokage…" Hideki stuttered. He didn't know how to express himself using the right words with regards to the child.

"Why don't we just take her to see the Hokage? He'll clear everything up," Akihiko suggested.

Hideki nodded. That seemed like a logical idea. He couldn't possible handle a delicate situation such as this. "Yeah, good thinking for once, Akihiko," Hideki said with a teasing grin. Turning to the young priestess, he extended a hand. Kagome looked at the hand in question before timidly accepting it. Marvelling at how small and fragile her hand seemed, Hideki smiled. "Let's go, shall we?"

Nodding her approval, Kagome sent the two ninja a shy smile.

Akihiko led the way. It certainly wasn't a long walk to the Hokage's office, but everything the village had to offer absolutely enthralled Kagome. She admired her surroundings with wonderment. There was an abundance of pretty lanterns strung everywhere that emitted a warm, pastel-coloured light. The villagers were loud and enthusiastic, happy chattering filled Kagome's delighted ears; people littered the streets, bustling here and there. She closed her eyes and breathed. Delicious aromas of all sorts wafted towards Kagome's nose from the numerous vendors: noodles, roasted pork, smoked fish, as well as various other scents that were unidentifiable. Back at the shrine, Kagome had never tasted food that smelled as luxurious as this; her diet had consisted mainly of steamed rice and fish, and on the rare occasion, pork and chicken.

Her stomach chose that particular moment make its hunger known in a particularly loud manner. The sound was enough to attract the stares of several passer-bys. Hideki looked down at her, raising an eyebrow and Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Akihiko," the dark-haired ninja called out, "you go ahead and announce to the Hokage he's going to be receiving a visitor. I believe the little lady's getting a bit hungry." He said, shooting a wink to the hungry child.

The miko grinned. She'd get to eat some of this delicious smelling food?

Akihiko grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't take too long, I'm getting tired." With that, Akihiko seemed to vanish.

Kagome looked at the spot where the red-head had been standing with awe. He moved so fast that he just disappeared! _Can all ninja do that?_ She thought excitedly. A tug to her hand brought her back out of her reverie.

"Let's get some dinner, my treat," Hideki smiled.

"Yes!" Kagome replied enthusiastically.

With that, Hideki led Kagome down the street, skilfully manoeuvring around the numerous crowds of people. At long last—Kagome didn't think her grumbling tummy could hold out any longer—they arrived in front of a small establishment that was lit welcomingly.

Kagome read the sign which was hung like a curtain above the bar, as though to serve as a makeshift door, "Ichiraku Ramen…" she said aloud. Well, she didn't know what _ramen_ was, but it sure smelled awfully good!

"Thanks for the food Iruka-sensei!" A loud voice drifted from inside Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yes, yes," came an almost depressed reply, "Jeez Naruto, you eat too much; you cleaned me out tonight!"

"Haha, well, a growing ninja needs his energy!" The voices became less muffled as two people emerged from inside the ramen bar. One was a ninja who wore his dark brown hair tied back high upon his head; Kagome took notice of the scar that ran across the bridge of the man's nose. The other occupant at Ichiraku Ramen was a blond boy about her age with sky blue eyes that almost mirrored her own oceanic orbs. He looked normal enough, despite being outfitted in such obnoxiously bright, neon-orange coloured clothing… But—

Kagome blinked. She felt there was something peculiar about that boy, but it was hard to describe the feeling. It was as though her instincts were split into two parts: one that was irresistibly drawn towards the boy, and another that wanted to shy away from him. Nonetheless, Kagome ignored those instincts. Odd feelings or no, she liked the boy; he seemed nice. Besides, it wasn't as if she'd ever see him again anyways.

Looking up at Hideki, Kagome noticed how her companion's smile had vanished as he looked upon the two retreating backs. In its place was a frowning countenance that didn't suit Hideki's usual demeanour. The priestess immediately decided she definitely did not like seeing that kind of expression on anyone's face. Wasn't the other ninja his comrade? After all, they were from the same village, right? Then did that mean Hideki didn't like the boy…? No, that was impossible. The boy was about the same age as her, what could he have possible done to Hideki to deserve that kind of look?

Kagome gave Hideki's hand a slight tug, if only to make that scary looking face disappear. The jounin glanced downwards and the frown instantly vanished.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," Hideki smiled gently, "Shall we go in, Kagome-chan?" Satisfied with her accomplishment, Kagome shot Hideki a wide grin and nodded. Parting the curtain-sign, Hideki entered, leading Kagome to a seat. "Good evening Teuchi-san," Hideki greeted the man standing behind the counter, "Two orders of ramen, if you please."

Teuchi nodded, "Coming right up!"

Kagome's eyes widened when the steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. It smelled so good! She swore she felt herself salivating a little. "Ittadakimasu!" She cried before diving into the delicious smelling food.

Hideki observed in utter fascination as the girl ate—no, _devoured_ her food. As he continued to watch Kagome eat, he began to feel ill. Was it even humanly possible to eat that fast without choking? Where in the world did she put it all?

Forcing himself to turn away from the ravenous girl, Hideki set to work on his own ramen. He, however, chose to blow on the piping hot noodles _before_ ingesting it. He'd barely gotten through half of his bowl when Kagome finished eating—soup base and all.

The jounin looked up at Teuchi, "Another bowl for her please, Teuchi-san," Hideki after swallowing his mouthful of noodles.

"You got it!" The shop-owner replied.

Kagome positively lit up at the prospect of more of the yummy noodles. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Thank you Hideki-san!"

He grunted in response, "Didn't you eat anything when you were coming here?"

"Yep!" Kagome chirped, seemingly less shy than earlier, "I fished for the first time and caught lots and lots of salmon!" The miko hummed happily as she waited for her second bowl.

Hideki looked at the girl incredulously. With the way she was eating, he'd assumed she hadn't had anything to eat for the past few days! Swallowing another bite of his ramen, Hideki spoke again, "So, what do you need to see the Hokage for anyways? You never did say."

Kagome's smile faltered as she began to bite her lip, "I'm not sure I can tell you yet," she began, "All I know is that the Hokage must be the first one I speak to."

"I see," Hideki said seriously, "Then, we should hurry straight to the Hokage when we finish here."

"Okay," Kagome replied softly.

The pair ate in silence, both lost in their thoughts.


End file.
